Change
by Mrs.Lexi Cullen
Summary: Post breaking dawn. Renesmee may or may not discover her love for Jacob. What will make the the cullens move, and what happens with the volturi? Romance, Cullen Fun*


**So this is only the first chapter, and I promise that there is going to be more of a plot later on. Please read and review, and tell me if I should continue. Thank you, and please review. Enjoy!**

Bellas Pov

It had been six years since I had become a Vampire. I had to admit, life really couldn't get much better than this. Sure, sometimes it was difficult, but it was pretty darn good so far. Renesmee was almost full grown. Sure, I was sad to not have my "little girl" but she was going to be with us forever, never changing, or getting any older. Same with Jacob, he won't age either, which is probably good for Renesmee. It was almost Renesmee's last real birthday. Although it had been six years since she was born, she might as well be seventeen, or even older. I knew that wasn't long before her and Jake started to love each other in other ways then family. I also knew that since this was pretty much her last birthday, Alice had huge plans. This party was going to be very big, knowing Alice was planning it. Today she was out with Jake so we could plan.

"Hey Alice, what are the plans for Renesmee's party." I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that first we will have a girl's day out!" Alice said. "Me, you, Rose, Esme, and Ness- I mean Renesmee will fly into New York and shop all day! Then we will stay in a hotel for a night. While we are away Jazz, Emm, Edward, and Carlisle will be setting up the house for a huge party. Sound good?"

Wow did she have big plans, but Renesmee would enjoy that. Unlike me, she had quickly caught on to Alice's style and excessive amount of shopping. She was alike Alice in many ways.

"Yea, I think she will love that Alice. When do we leave?" I asked.

"I am so excited! This is going to be the best party I have ever thrown in the history of parties!" Alice almost sang in her impossibly high voice.

It all sounded perfect, except for the fact that I had to be apart from Edward for two days. That was going to be hard, but I could do it for Renesmee. She was really going to enjoy this.

"So, Alice, are we leaving tonight." I asked.

"Yes! Ahhh!" she screamed. "This is going to be great Bella, Renesmee will love it so much and you are going to find the best dress to wear to her party. Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, everyone will be in formal wear! This is going to be so much fun!"

Yes, Alice was going a bit overboard. I just had to remember that I was doing this for Renesmee.

"So, I guess I should go pack for the both me and Renesmee." I told Alice.

"Yes. I'll go tell Rose and Esme. But be ready in an hour we have to leave." Alice said sounding so excited.

I had to go pack, and talk to Edward. I quickly jumped over the river and ran to my perfect little cottage. I explained Alice's whole plan to Edward, and he agreed that it was ridiculous, but Renesmee would love it.

"I'm really going to miss you, Love." Edward told me sincerely.

"I know, but I really have to go, for Renesmee." I told him.

"I understand. I'll see you in tomorrow." He told me as he leaned in for a kiss. He held me tightly in his arms, and seemed really unwilling to let me go. It probably didn't help that I didn't really want to let go either, and generally, I have never been the one to pull back.

"Love, I really need to go, Renesmee will be back any second, and as soon as she is home we need to go."

"I love you, Bella." He told me.

"I love you to Edward. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I leaned in to press my lips to his one last time, but it wasn't long before Renesmee walked through the door.

"Mom, Auntie Alice was acting really over excited." Renesmee told be.

"Well, we have a surprise for you Renesmee." I tried looking excited, but it was hard knowing I would be away from Edward.

"Really Mom!" Said Renesmee sounding almost as excited as Alice, if that is even possible.

"Yes honey, follow me." I said as I grabbed her hand and started running towards the Cullen's main house.

"Hey Renesmee."Alice said. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, of course Auntie Alice, I just can't wait."

We all followed Alice out to her yellow porcsh. Renesmee, Esme, and I were to sit in the back, while Rose would sit next to Alice while she drove.

"So, any want to know where we are going Nessie?"

"Alice" I groaned, and she knew why. I still hated when people called Renesmee Nessie.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't help it." Alice told me. "Ness-Renesmee, we are going to New York for some shopping!"

"Are you serious Alice? This is going to be the best birthday ever. I can't wait to get there." Renesmee said sounding truly excited for this trip.

"I can't even believe that you got Mom to come." Renesmee nearly screamed.

"Well, yes, that was a challenge." Alice said while laughing.

Once we were in New York, and had checked into our beautiful suite in the hotel, we headed out for shopping. I have to admit, I was a little excited for this trip, and maybe it would be fun to spend some time with just girls. I didn't dare to tell Alice that though because she would have gotten too animated. She was already a little too happy; because she had seen that there would be a huge sale at Neiman Marcus.

**Thank you for reading, and I really do promise that it gets better from here. I swear I'm not lying. Please take the time to review, it really makes my day. Thanks again, and I promise to update soon if you guys review! (I can't stress it enough that it gets better from here.) Ohh (sorry!) by the way, I will accept any Ideas!**


End file.
